Maze Of Terror
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Seven reckless teenagers, and Katie, go on a Halloween trip. Read to see if they can survive the trouble that comes with the Maze of Terror.


Maze Of Terror

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush, or anything else except for the idea. Author's Note: Well, it's Halloween time. Here's a supernatural horror story that I came up with while on a church youth trip. Sorry if it makes no sense. Also Lucy is here because I needed someone to pair up with Katie.**_

_"What are we doing?" _Kendall thought as the band, Jo, Camille, Katie, and Lucy all headed in a van to a corn maze. _"This is going to be one of the worst trips we've ever taken." _He thought gloomily. Kendall wasn't a big fan of mazes. He hated getting lost and not knowing where to go.

"Oh man. I hope that they have the corn cannon this year!" Carlos said excitedly from the back seat.

"I love that!" James said.

"Well, I hope that this year the questions that you can use to help with the maze are even harder than last year." Logan said.

"I just hope this year I get to finish the maze instead of having to leave halfway because of some injury. I could still walk!" Camille said.

"Yes, but your arm was cut." Lucy pointed out.

"So?"

"Okay, look, can we just focus on this year. I mean, last year the rock wall totally stole all my money!" Katie said.

"Well, I just want to be able to go through the maze _with my boyfriend._" Jo said looking at Kendall expectantly.

"No." Kendall replied.

"But-" Jo started.

"No."

"Fine. I'll just go with Camille again." Jo said.

"Hey! We're here!" Carlos said. The maze seemed surprisingly empty for the middle of fall. In fact, there was nobody there.

"Hello!" Logan said walking near the entrance gate.

"Aw, it's closed. Let's go." Kendall said.

"Wait, there's not a fee to get in. We're probably just the first ones today." Logan told him. Kendall groaned as Logan opened the gate.

"Well, let's go!" James and Carlos said running in.

"Well Camille." Jo said.

"Sure thing."

"Wait up." Lucy and Logan said.

"Well little sis, looks like it's just you and me."

"What are you talking about. I'm going in the maze." Katie said leaving Kendall alone.

* * *

_25 Minutes Later:_

The group had just gotten halfway through them maze and saw the rest point. They stepped out of the maze and saw that only Kendall was there.

"Did anybody come here yet?" Logan asked.

"No." Kendall replied.

"Huh, what's going on."

"I don't know, nothing's running, so finish the maze so we can go back to the Palmwoods."

"Fine."

* * *

_30 Minutes Later:_

They finished the maze and went over to Kendall.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Jo said.

"You know I hate mazes."

"Fine, if you aren't going to do it let's go. The sun's setting anyways." Jo said walking to the gate. However, just as they were about to exit, the gate slammed shut.

"Okay, who did that?" Logan asked. Everybody said that they didn't do it. Suddenly a voice was coming from the sky.

"Welcome to the Maze Of Terror. Many attempt it, few survive." The voice said.

"When did they add this?" Carlos asked.

"Now split into groups of two and attempt the maze. All who do not participate will be forced into an endless void." The voice commanded. Everybody was looking for a speaker. There was nobody.

"Kendall Knight!" The voice boomed. "You do not want to attempt this maze. You do not believe that the void is real. Let me show you." All of a sudden the ground gave out from where everyone was standing and they started falling. They seemed like they would never stop. Suddenly they were transported back to the entrance of the maze. Jo immediately grabbed onto Kendall as her partner. Camille did the same with Logan. Carlos and James got together for the maze, and Lucy and Katie stuck together. Suddenly the voice started again.

"There are a few rules for this maze. You have until sunrise to make it out. Only one group can make it out. And any attempt to leave the maze early will result in banishment to the void." The groups all took a step forward and immediately a line of corn stalks appeared in between them, separating them. "Oh, yes, one more thing. When your path to the exit is blocked by another group's wandering, demons from Hell will be unleashed on your path, but you won't know. Only the ones who block the path will know."

* * *

Jo was really scared and confused about what was happening. She and Kendall walked forward, hoping that nothing would happen. They ended up a a crossroad. They could either go left or right. Jo pulled Kendall to the right, and after they passed, the path behind them closed.

"Camille and Logan have been blocked from the exit." The voice told them.

"No!" Jo cried out.

* * *

James and Carlos were trying to calm themselves down. They had to make sure that they didn't doom any of their friends. They went carefully. They considered themselves lucky that their path was straight for a long while. They didn't want to die.

* * *

Logan was freaking out trying to rationalize this and Camille was trying to calm him down. They walked forward until they got to a blocked way. They had no way to go but back. Then they heard the noises. Growls and screams that made their blood chill.

"Camille, I'm so sorry, my luck always puts me in the worst situation. I'm sorry it had to kill you too!" Logan screamed.

"It doesn't matter." Camille said grabbing Logan's hand. "Just as long as we're together." Then the demons came and eviscerated them.

* * *

Katie and Lucy were trying to stay calm and get out of this maze. They went on ahead at full speed and made it to a choice. Left or right? They went right and continued on.

* * *

Jo was shocked. She already caused two of her friends to die. She stopped moving.

"Jo, look, I know what happened was hard on you, but you don't want them to be forgotten, we need to get out of this." Kendall said trying to reassure her, even though he thought they had no chance of getting out. He got her to move forward.

* * *

James and Carlos were going along when they got to a turn. They decided to go left.

* * *

Katie and Lucy had gone down the path,when they realized that the straight seemed never-ending.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked stopping.

"I don't know. But we have to keep going." Katie said.

"But, we've been walking in a straight line for a while now. The maze isn't that big."

"Yeah, and there's a voice that's talking to us and made us go through a void. Sense doesn't exactly equal yes at the moment."

"Fine." Lucy said starting to go forward again.

* * *

Jo and Kendall had another choice. They didn't want to make another mistake. They had to hope they made the right choice in going left.

Silence. The path closed behind them as they passed. Silence. They went ahead and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

James and Carlos had gone left. The path behind them closed.

"Katie and Lucy have been blocked from the exit." The voice boomed for them.

"What?" They yelled.

* * *

Katie and Lucy were still going down the never-ending path, when all of a sudden they heard something. The growling and screaming was coming from all sides. They were trapped.

"Well, this was not they way I thought it would end." Katie said.

"Me neither, kid." Then the demons got them.

* * *

Jo and Kendall kept moving. They were thinking that they were close to the end. They got to another crossroad. They chose right."

"James and Carlos have been blocked from the exit." The voice practically whispered to them. Jo and Kendall both stopped and looked at each other. They knew that they had to get out of here to show that voice who's boss.

* * *

James and Carlos were walking and came to a fork in the road. They took the right path.

"Hey, James, if we get out. Does that mean that everyone else is trapped?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." James said sadly.

"Well, we'll tell them what happened right?" Carlos asked.

"If we can make it out." James said.

* * *

Jo and Kendall went on. They took a few more turns. Hoping at each one that the voice wouldn't pop up telling them that Katie and Lucy were done for, and advancing through the maze. Suddenly when they got to a turn. The voice started talking.

"Congratulations! You made it to the final turn. Now you have a choice in front of you. Each of you take a path guaranteeing one of your survivals. Or you can both go down the same path and hope you make the right choice."

* * *

James and Carlos were going on. Suddenly they got to a dead end.

"James?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"We aren't going to make it, are we?" Carlos asked.

"'fraid so." James told him.

"Well, at least I go down with my best friend." Carlos said pulling him in for a man-hug.

"Yeah. It's just great." The growling and screaming appeared and in a second, they two of them were gone.

* * *

"Jo, what do you want to do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." She told him. "What about you?"

"I don't care. I just want you to survive." Kendall told her.

"Well, I think we should stay together." Jo said unsure.

"Okay. Let's go." Kendall said trusting in Jo. They turned down the left path.

"Kendall and Jo have been blocked from the exit."

_**Well, did you like it? Please review and tell me if you liked it, and what I could have done better. **_Well, I think- _**Not you.** _But. _**No.**_ I've changed. _**You really expect me to believe that? **_Worth a shot.


End file.
